Girl Fight
"Girl Fight" is the 1st episode of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood season four, and the 43rd episode overall. It first aired on July 24, 2017 to 2.29 million viewers. Synopsis Short synopsis Keyshia Cole confronts unresolved issues with her estranged husband Booby. Chaos erupts when Hazel-E squares off against her haters at a woman's empowerment event. A sexy new arrival threatens to turn Masika's world upside-down. Teairra's lunch date with an old frenemy goes all the way left. A shocking revelation derails Brooke and Marcus' talk of marriage. Moniece's love life moves in an unexpected direction. Act 1 After a performance at the Selland Arena, Keyshia Cole returns home to her estranged husband Booby. Despite their separation, they are now living together as they co-parent their son. On a yacht in Marina Del Rey, Hazel-E and her new man Rose Burgandy are having champagne and strawberries and looking over promo photos for her Girl Code "women's empowerment" event. She discusses inviting Masika and Moniece as part of her new "stunt phase" and to show them that "its my city and I really run it". She decides not to invite Teairra as she has "violated the girl code" for being friendly with Masika. At a pool party at the Mondrian Hotel, Moniece introduces her girlfriend A.D. to Masika and Zell. They mock Hazel's new man and their invitation to Hazel's event, with Masika saying she wants "teach her a lesson" for her comments about Masika's child. Act 2 Booby is playing basketball with Fizz and Safaree at the Next Level Sports Complex and opens up about his situation with Keyshia. Brooke Valentine and her boyfriend Marcus Black have a romantic night on Huntington Beach and talk about his mother's impending visit. Masika, Moniece and Zell show up to Hazel's event at Hangar 21 with headphones. Nikki arrives and catches up with Safaree, their relationship now is strictly platonic. Hazel makes a dramatic entrance in a chopper, wearing a 50, 000 dollar fur coat. She performs her Jhonni Blaze diss track "Wait" while Masika and Zell heckle and jeer. Hazel comes off the stage to confront Masika. Masika throws a drink at her and Hazel throws her microphone before the two are pulled away by security. Act 3 Brooke and Marcus' mother Lorrie Moody meet at Hermosa Beach pier where Lorrie reveals a secret about Marcus. Teairra and Hazel meet for lunch at Javier's Restaurant to try and squash their beef but end up throwing shade and airing out each other's financial issues. Teairra calls Hazel a "Nikki Baby knock-off" and goes to leave when Hazel throws a plate of food at her. Teairra tosses her drink and runs up on Hazel before being pulled away by security. Act 4 Booby meets Keyshia at NRG Recording Studios where she is mixing a song from her new album. He apologizes for cheating on her during their marriage and promises to be a better father to their son. Nikki and Hazel meet at the Serafina Sunset eatery to discuss Teairra's sobriety. Nikki introduces Hazel to Fetty Wap's ex Alexis Skyy, who reveals she come to L.A. to confront Masika for the things she has been saying about her on social media. Act 5 Brooke invites Marcus to her house, where she confronts him about still being married. He promises to finalize his divorce. Act 6 Moniece, Zell and A.D. are having their weekly karaoke night at Complex nightclub. Masika texts Moniece to tell her she's not coming as she's "booked and busy". Nikki, Alexis and Hazel turn up looking for Masika, and the two groups exchange barbs. Alexis throws a bag at Zell who throws a drink at her face. As Alexis is pulled away by security, she screams at them to let Masika know she's in the city and she's here to stay. Cast Featuring In order of appearance: * Although credited, Lyrica, Princess and Ray J do not appear. Guest stars * Fetty Wap appears in still photographs during Alexis' introduction. Music Music from the cast Background music Webisodes The following were released on VH1.com in conjunction with the episode. ''Check Yourself'' * Dusty, Crusty & Not Trusty (05:07) – Masika, Zell and Moniece relive Hazel's performance. Moniece and Zell recap their run in with Nikki, Alexis and Hazel. Bonus scenes * Moniece & AD open up about their relationship (02:34) – extended scene with Moniece, A.D., Masika and Zell at the pool party. * Masika needs ear protection from Hazel-E's music (02:14) – extended scene with Masika, Moniece and Zell at Hazel's event. Trivia * This is the first episode featuring Keyshia Cole, Booby, Zell, Brooke, Marcus and Alexis Skyy. * Keyshia Cole, Lyrica and Safaree are added to the opening credits, along with Hazel-E, who returns after a season's absence. They replace Masika and Fizz, who are removed from the opening credits, but still appear on the show as supporting cast members. Category:Episodes Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 4)